A Very Samurai Christmas
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Three girls, six samurai, and the holiday everyone loves! Lots of Kyuzo love and some Heihachi love. For KyuzoLover90 and HeihachiLover-Chan.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Christmas present for my best friend KyuzoLover90 and my sister HeihachiLover-Chan. This was inspired by them and a story by Samuraiko called 'We see all, We know all'

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7.

Writer: Girl with glasses - KairiIchimaru15 - me

Reader: Purple haired girl - KyuzoLover90 - My BEST Friend

Fangirl: Girl with cat ears - HeihachiLover-Chan - My Sister

* * *

One snowy night, two days before Christmas, three girls were awake in the late hours of the night. Try as they might and try as they will, the girls could not and would not leave their computers. The writer typed swiftly, a new Christmas tale, full of samurai. The reader snickered quietly in the stillness that surrounded her, as she read tales of humor, sorrow, and joy. The fangirl giggled as she watched with glee, as she cheered them on. As the girls wrote, read, and cheered a message popped up in each of their inboxes. With a weary sigh and a few clicks here and there, the message was opened for them to share. The message was opened and so were three portals. They sucked in the women with a great wind. They screamed until the portals converged, they held each others hands tightly.

"If we're gonna die, I just want you two to know, Kyuzo gets his girl in the end." The writer screamed over the deafning wind.

"I want you to know that I read a Kambei story once, and it was okay" The reader yelled over the raging wind.

"I LOVE HEIHACHI!" The fangirl screamed as loud as she could. The other two looked at her with bored expressions.

"We've known that for awhile now" They said together.

"Oh."

The two facepalmed.

* * *

The trio fell for what seemed like miles through various twists and turns, until finally they reached the end. The portal opened wide and dropped the girls off, into a very familiar world.

The samurai gathered together in the center of the village as they waited for Kambei's new direction. A whole formed in the clear blue sky, with a raging wind and bloodcurdling shrieks, the portal closed as soon as it came. Out of the portal fell three strange women, one with glasses who was still barefoot, another with purple hair with a pair of neon striped socks, and another with orange cat ears and a pair of fuzzy pajamas. The samurai drew their weapons and readied their stances.

"You're on my head!" the purple haired girl moaned.

"And your butt is in my face!" the barefoot girl yelled with the purple haired girl at the girl with cat ears, who stared randomly into space with a cross eyed gaze.

"Does this place look familar to you?" the cat girl asked her two compainions. The trio looked around.

"IT'S KANNA VILLAGE!" They shouted together. They giggled and jumped with glee as the samurai approached.

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" Kikuchiyo boomed. The girls instantly stopped their laughing and turned to the mechanical samurai.

"That's rude Kiku!" Komachi scolded.

"Yeah Kiku! But who are you again?" Okara asked with a sarcastic expression.

The girls thought for a moment, then consulted each other.

The leader of the trio, knelt down to the girl.

"Well, I'm a writer, she's a reader, and she's a...a...fangirl...I guess" the leader said with a smile.

"You don't have names?" Shichiroji's voice came from behind Kikuchiyo.

"Well we do but..."

"You don't feel like giving them away to people you just met?" Kambei said as he walked up to the group. Katsushiro and Kyuzo followed him.

"Oh trust us, we know you better than you know yourselves." the second in command murmured.

"How so?" Heihachi popped out from behind Shichiroji.

"Well, if I figured it right, we are from another world, and your world is a television show. Some people write their own stories that are merged with the show and it's called a fanfiction. " The leader answered.

"Take her for example, she writes fan fiction for Kyuzo" the second in command jabbed a thumb towards the writer. Kyuzo narrowed his eyes at the girl with glasses. The girl blushed.

"I, on the other hand, am a reader of Kyuzo fanfiction and quite possiably know everything there is to know about him. I do mean _everything._" The purple haired girl continued. Kyuzo glared at her. As curious as he was, Kyuzo did not utter a word.

"I'm Heihachi's biggest fan!" the fangirl said happily. She smiled widely at Heihachi, who gave a nervous laugh.

"So, why are you here?" Katsushiro asked. The reader and writer's heads snapped into Katsushiro's direction. A murderous aura appeared arround them.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be standing here, Katsushiro" the second in command growled. Seeing the tension and the possiblity of being murdered by the two women, Katsushiro hid behind Kambei.

"I take it your not fans of Katsushiro's?" Shichiroji laughed.

"Not at all." the leader growled as she glared at Katsushiro.

"Why not? Katsu's not that bad" Kiku asked scratching what I presume to be is his chin.

"Because he..." the second in command started.

"Killed Kyuzo!" The leader finished. She had darted across the space between them and started wacking Katsushiro in the head with a stick.

"But Kyuzo~dono is right here" Heihachi pointed. The leaders head snapped towards Kyuzo's direction.

"Hi" was all she could manage.

"He kills him in the future!" the purple haired girl explained.

"How?" Kyuzo finally spoke. The two girls practically fainted.

"Well...uh...you see..." the second in command blushed.

"With a gun, he shot you four times in the chest." the leader pouted. Kyuzo looked a little on the confused side.

"It was sad" they both said. Kyuzo looked really confused now.

"I cried" the leader admitted. The purple haired girl nodded.

"Me too"

"I cried cause Heihachi...died" The cat girl said as she continued her creepy staring at Heihachi.

"I die?" Heihachi asks

"Uh~huh, you get shot, squeshed, and partially blown up, and then the Capital crashes on top of you" The leader said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Shichiroji asked.

"Huh? Oh I just got a joke someone told me yesturday"

"It took you a day?" Okara asked. The leader nodded.

"I have my moments" she shrugged.

"So what now?" the second in command asked the barefoot leader.

"Want to write a Christmas special?" the leader asked. The other two girls nodded.

"What's Christmas?" Kambei asked rubbing his chin.

"This is gonna be fun!"

The leader and her second in command got the same idea in their head. Using her wrinting skills the leader was able to make Mistletoe appear above Kyuzo's head. The girls got on either side of Kyuzo and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Kyuzo flinched and reached for his swords.

"I don't think that's necessary, Kyuzo~dono. They must be doing one of the traditions of this Christmas thing" Shichiroji shrugged. The girls laughed.

"You got that right!"

"A kiss under the Mistletoe is the best, but only if Kyuzo's around!"

Kyuzo blushed slightly and walked off.

"Wait for us Kyuzo!" the girls chased after him.

Shichiroji turned around with a smile, to see that the fangirl had managed to tackle Heihachi and find rice balls to give him.

And thus, the tale begins for our three girls who meet their Samurai loves.

To be continued...

* * *

Wrote with love for KyuzoLover90 and HeihachiLover-Chan


	2. I'm updating for my sis

This is a Christmas present for my best friend KyuzoLover90 and my sister HeihachiLover-Chan. This was inspired by them and a story by Samuraiko called 'We see all, We know all'

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7.

Writer: Girl with glasses - KairiIchimaru15 - me

Reader: Purple haired girl - KyuzoLover90 - My BEST Friend

Fangirl: Girl with cat ears - Dark pitLover-Chan - My Sister *My sister changed her name*

Co Writer: Girl with Black Hair named Yun - SunshineSketch - My BEST Friend *Yay! I have two best friends now!*

* * *

Another portal opened in the sky and a black haired girl fell from it infront of the girl with glasses and the girl with purple hair, who were stalking Kyuzo.

"Uh...Hi" the leader waved. The raven haired girl stared in awe at the two women in front of her. Never before had Yun seen such strange women.

"Hello" Yun waved back nervously.

"Who are you?" the reader asked the newly arrived girl.

"I'm Yun Li, who are you two?" the raven haired teen replied.

"I'm a writer" the leader smirked and quickly turned her attention to the blond samurai that was heading toward them.

"I'm a reader" the purple haired girl quickly replied and followed the eyes of her leader to the dreamy crimson samurai just feet away.

"I take it you two know him?" Yun asked the two drooling women.

"Yeah, that's Kyuzo~sama. He's the love of my life" the writer said still in a daze.

"Yeah, mine too." the reader nodded.

"And does HE know this?" the fangirls voice came from behind.

"Not yet" the writer sighed

"You three are so funny!" Yun exclaimed. The three looked at their new companion.

"What do you mean?" the fangirl asked.

"You drool over the same guy!" Yun laughed. The fangirls face became frantic.

"I don't like Kyuzo! I'm a Heihachi lover all the way!" the fangirl shouted angrily. Yun eyes shot open.

"How do YOU know Heihachi Hayashida?" Yun snapped.

"That's classified." the fangirl crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

"CLASSIFIED?" Yun shouted. By now the four women were in Kyuzo's hearing range. He quickly rushed over to the scene of the disturbance. Kyuzo glanced at each of the women, his two followers giggled happily when his gaze shifted over to them.

"Who's this?" Kyuzo asked. The Leader answered for Yun.

"This is Yun. She fell from the sky too.* She answered. Kyuzo nodded his head and started to walk off.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kyuzo asked the leader, whom was happy to oblige.

"Lucky..." The second in comand huffed. The leader smiled.

"You'll get to talk to Kyuzo alone soon, I'll make sure of it!" the leader whispered and ran to catch up to Kyuzo.

"So Kyuzo, what did you want to talk about?" the leader asked nervously. Kyuzo kept on walking in silence until he was sure no one followed.

"How did you know?" He asked. The leader looked dumbfounded for a minute before she realized what he was talking about.

"Well Kyuzo, you see, um... I may have... well..."

"Out with it."

"Invited another friend?"

"Why?"

"She wanted to meet Heihachi."

"You could all be killed."

"Well, not with one of the friends I called. She's rather protective and vastly strong. You might know her..." The leader trailed off.

"Creator! Where are you?" a female voice came from the trees. Kyuzo's hands bolted to his swords.

"I won't do that if I were you Kyuzo" The leader warned. A silver haired woman walked out from behind the trees. Kyuzo nearly fainted.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the woman said. The leader blocked her view of the samurai behind her.

"Kairi! I'm glad you made it! There's someone here I want you to see!" The leader said happily. Kairi's face lit up.

"Really? Who?" Kairi asked. The leader took a step to the right and revealed the quite samurai behind her.

"KYUZO!" Kairi exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Kyuzo looked very shocked.

"How?" Kyuzo asked the leader after Kairi released him from her death grip.

"I told you, I'm a writer. Kairi here is my creation. I brought her here to help fight the nobuseri." The leader explained. Kairi continued to hug Kyuzo, the purple haired girl ran through the trees.

"Yo! Capitano... Is that Kairi?" She asked. The writer nodded.

"The one and only." Kairi smiled. The writer chuckled to herself.

"What's funny?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing Kairi, just go back to hugging Kyuzo." The writer waved.

* * *

To be continued...

BTW: I was watching some stuff on Youtube, and I found out that L from Death Note dies. I've never watched Death Note, but L looked so cool! Why did he have to die? WHY!?

**This is a prewritten chapter, I just never got around to posting it. So I'm having my sister post it on my account, because I cannot at this very moment, I'm doing the most boring thing I can think of, work.**

**Loves!**

**Kairi ~ The original.**


End file.
